Snatcher
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: He felt something in his chest break too, but he just didn't know what it was. But he had to do something about it, like returning the favor to the pink haired idiot that sat a couple seats down. Modern High School AU!


**Disclaimer: My story is the only thing of this that I own. Hiro Miroshima owns the characters.**

 **AN: Ok, so… I had gotten a request to do a story about Bickslow x Lucy (Bixlu right?)… But… My favorite couple is Bixanna… So why not satisfy everyone's wishes and get a little bit of each yeah? I hope you guys like this one! (May also include some Nali… Though not much… Sorry!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

It all started one month before, at Mongolia High School, in the cafeteria at the boys' table. They were discussing who was going to ask who to Prom.

"Totally asking Levy! Nobody is asking her out but me! Got that puppies?!" Gajeel growled, while Jet and Droy hugged each other in fear.

"R-Right! Maybe I'll ask Coco instead… She's kinda cute…" Jet said looking down at his lunch. **(AN: Don't they sound kinda cute? Jet and Coco? Jeco? :3)**

"I'm gonna ask Juvia! I've got this!" Gray said, digging into his roast beef sandwich, like what most of the boys' were doing that moment.

"Oh really Ice Princess? Let's hope Leon doesn't beat you to her." Natsu chuckled as he nudged Leon, who had blushed and looked down at his lunch.

"I-I was planning to ask her…" He mumbled, picking at his food.

"Well too bad! I called her first!" Gray stuck out his tongue at him, and he returned the favor.

"Ever is the MANLIEST for me!" Elfman shouted while slamming his fist on the table, and a few tables away, said Evergreen flushed a deep shade of red.

"Well… Hmmm… I'll ask Lucy!" Natsu said which earned a glance from Lisanna, who was walking by to sit with her friends at that moment.

Bickslow noticed this, and realized that Natsu had hurt Lisanna. Like, basically took a knife and stabbed her in the chest. He felt something in his chest break too, but he just didn't know what it was. But he had to do something about it, like returning the favor to the pink haired idiot that sat a couple seats down.

"I think Mira would be the best for these guns." Laxus grinned, flexing his muscles, which made a couple of other girls walking by swoon. He was one of the most popular guys in the school, and he was determined to get the most popular girl, Mirajane, to the prom, to be his queen, because a perfect king deserved a perfect queen right?

"I-I thought I would be the one to ask her…" Freed, Laxus's best friend/servant, mumbled, which earned a blow on the head by said popular man.

"Kinana is mine. Anyone got a problem with that?" Cobra glared at the rest of the boys, which they shook their heads and continued to eat.

"Bickslow? What about you? Who will you ask?" Freed asked him while rubbing his head from the blow, which he just earned himself a glare from the boy.

"No one. Well… Maybe this one girl I've had my eye on for a while." He glanced at Lucy, which he noticed was actually really pretty. Ok, screw pretty. She was HOT. Perfect chest, perfect hair, perfect ass, perfect… Everything. (At least that's what his hormones told him…) How she didn't have a boyfriend (at least that he knew of), he didn't know.

All the boys looked at him with surprise, because this was so unlike the Bickslow they knew. The Bickslow that they knew would ask every single hot chick that came in his general direction, no exceptions, even Mira.

"Really? Who is it?" Laxus asked him when Bickslow started to drool from all the dirty thoughts that popped into his mind at that moment while staring at the pretty chick that Natsu claimed.

"Uh… I uh… I don't know her name!" He suddenly blurted out when he noticed that since he didn't have his visor on (because of school) everyone saw him eyeing the girls in Lucy's general direction. Well, they had no idea why of course, but they all assumed it was because of the girl he wanted to ask out was there.

"Well then what does she look like?" Freed asked, playing innocent. Hell, he probably saw right through him, they had been friends since elementary school, and they both 'served' Laxus too.

"She… She's… Busty…" He said to his friend.

"Dude, _every_ girl here is busty. Who is it?" Laxus asked (actually, more like demanded).

But at that moment the bell for the next class rang, and everyone got back to class mode.

"You have to tell me later. I can't believe you're settling for one girl for once. See you after school!" Freed whispered to (the still drooling on the inside) Bickslow.

"At Fairy Tail, right?" Bickslow shouted to his friend that was already 30 feet away.

"Of course! Where else?" Freed smiled and waved. Bickslow smiled and waved back. Now to ask that Lucy chick to prom so that Lisanna didn't get her dream crushed.

o~o~o~o (At The Fairy Tail Bar And Grill…)

"Here you boys go! Anything else?" Mirajane (in waiter cognito) asked Bickslow and a blushing Freed with a smiling face, like she gave all of her customers.

"W-Well…" Freed stammered, which earned him a kick in the shin from his bigger friend.

"We're good! Thanks!" Bickslow said, waving her away. As soon as she was gone, he growled at the poor green haired teenager.

"What?" Said green haired teenager asked. "I was going to ask h… Oh. Right. We have to obey Laxus's wishes. Oh but why her?" He whined, slamming his head on the table.

"It's ok Freed. You'll find someone else. Probably someone twice as better as her!" Bickslow smiled, while Freed just barely lifted his head to glare at him.

"There is NO ONE better than Mirajane. Except maybe Laxus." Freed growled, and continued to mope as Bickslow began to eat his own dinner.

After a few minutes, the smaller of the two sat up and began to eat, because the smell of hamburgers was getting to his stomach.

"So…" He said, biting into his hamburger and chewing it. "Can you tell me who you are going to ask?"

"Lucy. I was going to ask Lucy." Bickslow mumbled, hiding his mouth (since the rest of his face was covered by his visor (because he loved knights, and why the hell not)) with his own hamburger.

"What?! But Natsu claimed her! You can't…" Freed said, shocked that his friend would do such a thing.

"He hurt Lissy first." The knight-like boy grumbled.

"So… You are getting back at Natsu for hurting Lisanna by asking out Lucy to hurt them both? What sense does that make?" Freed asked him, clearly confused.

"Lisanna will then be with Natsu, which is what she wanted in the first place." Bickslow said triumphantly, grabbing the still very hot (but still very good) fries from the middle of the table.

"But… Then… What about Lucy?" Freed asked him, also grabbing some fries, but then dropping them quickly since they were very hot.

"She will be with the guy of her dreams, which is me." The boy grinned, and stuck his tongue out, which is what he always did when he laughed.

"But then… What about you? I mean, what if he asks her before you?" The other boy questioned again.

"Ah, but he won't. Because I am going to ask her first thing tomorrow! Now if you will excuse me, I must plan on how. Ado my good friend, ado." Bickslow smiled, and got up from his seat, leaving his friend alone in the restaurant.

"*sigh* Why do I even bother helping him?" Freed said, attempting to grab the fries again, but they, yet again, were still very hot, and he then knocked his drink over on some poor waiters with hot pink hair.

"Eep! Sorry! Let me help you…" Freed flushed, and grabbed the napkins on his table to help her wipe off her shirt.

"Oh! Thank you! Don't worry, that isn't the first time that's happened to me. They do serve the fries very hot here." The girl giggled, and then attempted to wipe the drink off of her shirt.

"Well, I apologize… Hesper." He squinted to read the decorated nametag on her shirt. **(AN: You remember this little gal, dontcha? Gehehe! I just couldn't resist to put her in! :3)**

"Yep! That's my name. Well, I have to go back to work! See you later…?" Hesper said, asking him what his name was.

"Freed. Freed Justine." He blushed even more, while the girl giggled and walked away, leaving Freed breathless.

Maybe there is someone better than Mirajane. Or even Laxus. No. Not Laxus. Just Mira.

o~o~o~o (At Mongolia High School The Next Day…)

Lucy was humming when she slammed her locker shut and began to walk out of the school, as happy as can be, because she knew that in a couple of weeks, it would be prom! She had dreamt of the night since she had heard of it (so like when she was in middle school or something). She was chatting with Levy soon after, starting to follow her to the library, not even paying attention to where she was going, and then…

SMACK! Right into a very tall teenager with blue and black hair shaped into a short mohawk.

"Hi there lovely." He grinned down at her, and Levy squeaked and took this as an opportunity to head to the media center before it closed for the day. "What's she so scared about?"

"Ah. Well, it's not everyday you run into someone as tall and intimidating as you, Bickslow." Lucy giggled. Was she flirting with him? Did she do this to everyone?

"Ah. Then she has never met Gajeel then? Not that he's intimidating to me, but…" He felt his face flush, and she laughed again.

"Is everything ok? Do you need help with your homework again or something?" She asked.

"Nah, well, nope. I'm good on that part." He felt his face turn redder, feeling queasy about what was to come. Should he really ask this girl out?

"Well then, if you don't mind… I need to see if Levy's ok." She began to walk past him, when he grabbed her arm in a hurry.

"WouldyoumaybeliketogotopromwithmeifnotthatsokI'llbefine…" He blurted out really quickly. Man, he used to be really good at this stuff. But now it's like his mind went to a blank when he was around her.

"I'm sorry, what? You spoke really fast." Lucy looked confused, and looked down at where his hand grabbed her arm. He let her go and took a breath and thought for a nanosecond to calm his nerves (which he wasn't supposed to, since he was a pro at this).

"Would you like to go to prom with me? If not that's ok, I'll be fine." He said more slowly this time, praying that he was imagining the shocked look on her face and that he wasn't a sun burnt tomato in the face. He seemed to zone for a minute before hearing her voice again, sounding like an angel.

"See you there!" Lucy said, and waved him goodbye to run after Levy. Was he imagining it, or did she blush a little to?

After a few seconds of standing there, he whopped and yelled.

"YES! STILL GOT IT!" He cheered all the way home, and texted Freed to go and meet him at the Fairy Tail Bar and Grill in a week, since Freed was busy that week with his own work.

It was funny though, his heart didn't seem as pleased about it as his mind did.

o~o~o~o (At The Fairy Tail Bar And Grill A Week Later…)

"Well… How did it go? You asking Lucy to the prom I mean." Mira asked Bickslow when he came to sit down with Freed, who was chatting with her, since business was slow that evening.

"Oh. How did you know about that? She said yes by the way. I still got it!" He grinned after looking confused for a second.

"Hehe! I know everything of course! I'll go and get your stuff now!" She smiled, and gracefully walked away, and went to get their order from the kitchens.

"Did you tell her that?" Bickslow asked Freed, and Freed flushed a little.

"Well… I may have told her a little bit…" He mumbled, looking at the table.

"Damn it Freed! It was suppose to be a secret! Now everybody's gonna know by next week!" The taller one growled, and placed his face in his palm, and looked out on the dreary evening. The sunset looked pretty at least.

"Well, you can't expect me to keep a secret forever, can you? Especially when it involves hurting others." Freed said in his monotone voice that he only used when he was giving a lesson.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, did Elfman ask Ever yet?" Bickslow said excitedly as Mira came back with their food.

"Yes. He did."

"And…? What did she say?"

"Well… He had worn a shirt that said: 'will you go to prom with me?' And she said 'no, not in a million years.'"

"She's such a b*tch sometimes. She probably broke his heart." Bickslow mumbled after he said his thanks to Mira.

"Well, then she mumbled: 'but, I will go with you if you take that stupid shirt off.'" Freed grinned when the tall boy choked on his drink.

"Really? Our Ever said that?! And then what did he do?" He said after a few seconds of clearing his throat.

"Well, he took his shirt off, of course. Then picked her up and then I don't know what happened next, but I think Mira knows." Freed grinned evilly when the waitress came back and scowled.

"Those two make too much noise. I approve of them, but still… Can't they go over to her house or something?" She groaned as she picked up the dishes from a table next to theirs, and the two laughed for five minutes straight.

"Really? Kyahaha! That's rich! Kyahaha! Oh wait, did Laxus ask you to prom yet?" Bickslow said as he wiped a tear from his eye, his tongue out of course while laughing.

"Yes, he did. And he was a complete gentleman and everything, unlike you two right now. Oh, and Freed, Hesper wanted to give you this." Mira said, slipping a piece of paper into his hands. He immediately blushed a shade of deep red.

"O-Oh. Thank you Mirajane." He said, and she moved to clean up another table.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Bickslow sang, at which Freed kicked his shin.

"So what if I do? It's none of your business." Freed scowled as he opened the piece of paper.

"Lemme see! Ohhh! A number! We have a number people!" Bickslow snatched the paper to look at it, and sang again into the practically empty restaurant, but even still the long green haired boy flushed a red so deep, he was almost purple.

"S-Shut up! Give it back!" Freed grabbed the paper back, while Bickslow laughed his ass off, while Freed got out his phone.

Hey, what are friends for?

o~o~o~o (Mongolia High School, One Week Before Prom!…)

Today was the day Natsu decided that he would ask Lucy. Only problem was, it was a week before prom, so she probably already said yes to one of the other guys that had asked her weeks ahead! (Which, not to his knowledge, was true…)

So on her car in the school parking lot, he had decorated it as soon as she had gotten there and left to go into school.

And after school, when Lucy walked out, she gasped. Natsu had wrote in big letters (you know with those markers that you can use to write on glass and cars): **WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?** He had decorated her side glass to look like awesome hearts and fiery stuff.

"Oh, Natsu. I'd love to go with you… But I already have a date. Sorry, but I don't break my promises." She said, smiling guiltily just a tad and looking at the ground.

"W-What?! THAT BASTERED! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'M GONNA!" Natsu roared, and, seeing a trash can, began to rip it apart.

"W-Wait! Natsu! Lisanna doesn't have a date yet! Maybe you could go with her? NATSU LISTEN TO ME!" She Lucy kicked him in the butt, making him stop and look at her, flushed with anger.

"Lisanna doesn't have a date yet? Huh. You'd think she would have one already. Ok, I guess I'll go ask her then. See you later I guess…" He said, confused now that he actually was thinking for once. He waved goodbye to her, and she began to wipe off her car with some paper towels that she just happened to have in her car for some random reason, while he walked home.

Then the pink haired boy decided to head over to Lisanna's house, since she was close by anyway.

He felt something in his chest break a little, and he fought the felling to destroy the world.

o~o~o~o

"Oh! Hi Natsu! No Mira, it's just Natsu! You can come in if you like." Lisanna said, opening up the door wider to let a very confused Natsu into her house.

"Lisanna, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Natsu said as she led him through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sure. Whatcha need?" She said as she plopped down on her sofa, which was a deep green and very cozy. She patted the seat next to her for him to sit on.

"I'm confused." He mumbled as he sat down next to her, staring out the window that was across from them.

"I can see that. What's wrong?" The white haired girl asked him again, looking at him.

"Well… I had asked Lucy to prom, you know, decorated her car and everything. And then, she rejected me when she saw it, said she already had a date, and that she kept her promises. And now I don't have a date, and I really wanted to go with her, but I was wondering if you'd like to go with me as friends instead?" He explained facing her, knowing that the hurt expression on her face was a bad thing.

But her hurt expression wasn't for him. She had gotten over him when she started high school. So she replaced her frown with a smile. "Oh. Of… Of course I will. That's what friends are for, right?" She said, fighting back tears.

"Oh gee thanks Lisanna! You're the best! I'll see you there!" He smiled that cute adorable smile and hugged her, then got up quickly and headed out, accidentally smacking into the door before opening it, then opened it and left in his happiness.

As soon as she heard him leave, she burst into tears.

"Sure, I'll just go with the freaking idiot instead of the one I really wanted! What the f*ck Lisanna! You're just as stupid! Why didn't you tell him how you like Bickslow instead and was waiting for him to ask you?!" She got up and kicked the sofa, and then hopped on one foot since she hit the hard part of it, and stomped up to her room, slamming the door.

She then remembered that she was his second choice, not his first. Why wasn't she pretty too, she though as she punched her pillow. Then her phone buzzed and she saw that Natsu had texted her.

 _You wanted Bickslow to ask you didn't you? :(_ He had texted with a frown.

 _Maybe… I'm sorry. I was just hoping… And wait, how did you know?! {:s_ She texted back.

 _Because I was five steps from your house when you screamed. Also I have really good hearing. :3_ The pink haired boy texted, and she blushed.

 _Ok, so what? You and I will just go as friends, then we will have a great time, and show those b*tches who's boss! :D_ She texted back, realizing that she just called her's and his crushes b*tches.

 _LOL! Yesh! We'll show 'em who's boss! I'm all fired up! :D_ He texted back.

 _D-Don't say that… o~o_ She said, texting an embarrassed face.

 _Why not? {:s_

 _Just… Think about it… Just… Don't say it anymore… o~o_

 _Oh Lissy! Get your mind out of the gutter! :P_

 _Heh heh! XD_

 _S-Shut up… You know I didn't mean it like that… Gosh Lissy, you're worse then Cana!_

And the two continued to text for hours after that, until Natsu had to go to bed of course.

And Lisanna's heart seemed to swell a little more after each text she got.

o~o~o~o (An Hour Before The Big Night!…)

"Ugh, Freed! Hurry the hell up! We are going to be late picking up Lucy!" Bickslow yelled up to his best friend, who was busy tying up his tie, while his date waited down by the door with Bickslow.

"Yeah! I want to meet your other friends too!" His date yelled up to him as well.

"So… While we wait… Did he beg you to come with him tonight?" Bickslow smiled creepily at said date.

"N-No. I actually asked him to go with me. Why do you think I asked for his number? How do I look?" Hesper flashed a pose for him, and he laughed, sticking his tongue out.

"Perfect! Kyahaha! Oh! Your hair just needs a little more sparkle though." He said casually, like he was a model checking out what he would be wearing on the runway.

"I hate sparkles. My brother put them in for me. It took me twice as much time to try to get them out." She deadpanned.

Freed then walked down the staircase, and when seeing his date, flushed a deep red, almost tripping down the staircase, while she laughed and held out her hand.

"Aren't the roles supposed to be reversed? Kyahaha! Alright! Now to get my date!" The energetic boy said, running out into the fresh night air.

"H-Hey! Wait for us!" The couple yelled after him as they got into his car.

o~o~o~o

After being in the car for an awkward silence (aka five minutes), they finally found the neighborhood that Lucy lived in. Their eyes practically popped out of their sockets at seeing her house. Lucy lived in the richest part of Mongolia. And it seemed that her house was the biggest in her neighborhood.

"Wow, Bickslow, if you end up marrying this girl… You're so lucky…" The pink haired girl said with an open mouth.

"Who said he would? If anything, he'll marry Lisanna." Freed grinned, and from the front seat, Bickslow growled at him, which made Hesper laughed.

"Ha! I see what you mean, Freed. He's blushing right now." She grinned as they pulled into her driveway.

"S-Shut up. Stay here while I go up to her door. Don't embarrass me." He growled as he turned around and pointed at them.

"Yes, your highness. Shall I get the roses for when you walk down the isle?" Hesper grinned and giggled, and Freed laughed right along with her.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, while he walked up to the grand door which was Lucy's front door. He knocked on it, which a woman no older than they were answered him.

"Who are you?" She said, looking confused. She was wearing a maid's outfit, with purple-pink hair.

"I'm here for Lucy, to take her to… Prom?! Hey!" He had said, knocking on the door again when the woman slammed it into his face.

"Yes? Weren't you just here? Go away! The Princess can not leave." She said with no expression, and she was about to slam the door again, when Bickslow stopped it on his foot, wincing at the force that it crashed onto said foot.

"Why can't she leave? May I talk to her?" He said urgently, after re-opening the door.

"Uhm…" She seemed to think for a minute before speaking again. "Miss Lucy is grounded, and cannot go to Prom tonight." She said, trying to close the door.

"What's she grounded for?!" He said, opening the door fully, at which the maid stepped back, still no expression on her face.

"That would be none of your business. Now please leave… Oh! Mr. Loke! You're here! Lucy is waiting for you!" The maid said, still keeping the same expression on her face.

"Thank you Miss Virgo. My Princess awaits me…" Loke said as he tried to walk through, only to be stopped by a large hand grabbing the back of his suit, and then turning him around, just as Lucy walked out, looking like an angel in her pale pink dress.

"Bickslow! What are you doing to my date?! Put him down!" She shouted, and with a dumbfounded expression, dropped the poor man on the ground.

"W-What do you mean, your date?! You said yes to me though three weeks ago!" Bickslow shouted angrily, looking at the man who stole his girl.

"What? Princess, is this true? Do you really not love me anymore? WAHHH! MY PRINCESS HAS ABANDONED ME!" Loke wailed, and she had to gently tap his shoulder to make him stop.

"Bickslow, I had told you that Loke was my date, and that I'd see you there! Don't you remember?!" She scolded him.

"Uhhhhh… You had just said 'see you there'…" Bickslow said confused.

"No I didn't! *huff* Boys. I will never understand them! Come on Loke, let's go." Lucy mumbled angrily, and took Loke's hand and walked him down to his limo he had rented for the night. "And stop wailing!"

o~o~o~o (A Long Walk Down Lucy's Driveway Later…)

"So… How'd it go? Where's your princess?" Freed said to Bickslow as he entered the car, heartbroken.

"She had a date. And I had to blank out when she was talking to me. I… I'm such a dork!" He shouted, and slammed his head on the dashboard.

"Bickslow, you're not a dork. We can still go and have a good time." The green haired teen said as he rubbed Bickslow's back as he began to cry silently.

"Yes I am one. And you're just saying that because you and Hesper just want to make out." He cried quietly as the other two blushed purple.

"N-No. That's not the case. I and Hesper don't make out. You know I'm not that kind of person."

"But I am…" The girl mumbled.

"Quiet you! I bet there's someone who will want to be your date." Freed smiled and patted his back after scowling at his date, who mocked looking offended.

"Yeah? Like who?" He cried again, after getting out of the car to let his friend drive.

"You'll see." Freed smiled, and it seemed to Bickslow that he already knew who he was talking about.

o~o~o~o (At The Place Of Prom…)

"Natsu… Please stop growling at Loke and Lucy and dance with me!" Lisanna whined, looking up at him from her sitting position.

"But… It's just not right! I should be with her instead!" He growled again, standing up and shaking his fist at the couple.

"Then why," She gritted her teeth. "Don't you go over there and fight him, you dumbass?"

"W-What?" Natsu said, taken aback by his date's sudden bloodlust.

"GO and FIGHT him, if you want her so badly!" She pointed over to them, anger in her normally light blue care-free eyes.

"O-Ok. Fine. I will. See you later!" He smiled after looking quite terrified for a second.

"Fine. And leave me all alone. Here I am. On one of the most important nights of my life. And I have no date. That cares about me." Lisanna huffed and crossed her arms over her sparkling deep blue dress.

"Mind if I join you?" Said a voice behind her.

"Sure. I hate tonight. I was so stupid." The white haired girl said, huffing and looking down at her dress, not noticing who was beside her.

"Me too. I mean, I was only helping my friend Lisanna by getting her the guy of her dreams, and then it turns out Lucy didn't even say yes to me. Now I just look stupid without a date." Apparently Bickslow didn't know who he was beside either.

"Wait, what? You were trying to help me? Bickslow?! What the f*ck!" Lisanna turned around (he was sitting with his back on hers, but they were both sitting on chairs at separate tables, and it was a little dark in the room) and scolded him.

"What did I do now?! Wait, Lisanna?! Heh heh, nice to see ya…" Bickslow said as he felt his face turn red, but thankfully his visor (this was the only night related to school that he could wear it…) was hiding his face from her, and the darkness of the room too.

"You did what?!"

"I had asked Lucy to make Natsu jealous… So that he could ask you…"

"What made you think I _wanted_ to be Natsu's date?! We just came as friends anyway!" Lisanna at this point was furious.

"Because of the look you gave him when he said he wanted to ask Lucy instead of you!" And Bickslow just was clueless…

"Bickslow, you are terrible at reading faces! I was _happy_ that Natsu wanted to ask Lucy!"

"But…"

"What you saw was me finally accepting that he wanted to be with her! The feeling was mutual between us from that point onward!"

"But…"

"But nothing! I wanted to be with…" But she never finished her sentence.

"LOKE, FIGHT ME FOR LUCY'S HAND, YOU BASTERED!" Natsu shouted, getting everyone's attention, including the bickering couple.

"YOU SHALL NEVER STEAL MY PRINCESS FROM ME!" Loke said, telling Lucy to sit down to watch the fight.

"Oh gosh… He's actually doing… That…" Lisanna said while putting her face in her hands. Bickslow was wondering what the hell was going on, but he realized it was a fight and then became a five year old in a toy store.

"TO THE DEATH!" Natsu roared.

"Ok, dude, too far." Loke deadpanned.

"Fine. Whoever says 'uncle' or passes out first losses." Natsu began to explain the rules of a 'proper fight'.

"I know how to fight, unlike you." The orange haired teen said, rolling up his white shirt.

"OH, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET SAYING THAT!" Natsu roared, while Lucy just had utter confusion on her face.

A few punches later, and Loke called "Uncle!" because Natsu tried to punch his 'perfect face'. So in the end, a still very much confused Lucy was whisked off on the dance floor by a very pleased and over protective Natsu, who growled every time a boy came near Lucy.

"Aw, poor Lucy." Lisanna shook her head.

"Then again, poor us too." Bickslow slumped his shoulders.

"Then again, maybe not…" Lisanna curved her mouth slightly upwards.

"What do you mean?"

"Doyouwannabeeachother'sdatetopromwhichisrightnow?" Lisanna looked down at the ground and whispered very quickly. She felt her face turn purple with embarrassment.

"Uh… What did you say? I didn't quite hear that…" He said mockingly, leaning closer to her, a hand up to his ear.

"S-Shut up. I said 'do you wanna be each other's date to Prom, which is right now?'" She said, a little more slowly, but she was still facing the ground.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind. You wanna dance? Or spy on your brother and Evergreen? I find it very entertaining during lunch." Bickslow chuckled.

"Spy?! You creeper! But… That does sound kinda fun…" She smiled herself, looking up at the teenager beside her, only to be facing a visor.

"Bickslow." She deadpanned.

"What?" He said, looking confused again (though she couldn't see because of his visor).

"Take that thing off! You're not a knight!" She said, her color fading slowly.

"But it's cool! And I can't wear it during school because… School…" He shrugged and explained.

"Well what if a girl wanted to see your face because… Because?"

"Then she is just going to have to deal with it. So ha." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"… Then let me take it off for you." She said quietly, and took it off his face and attempted to kiss him, but he leaped up and ran in the direction of her sibling.

"Come on! We've got to find out if they're going to kiss or not!" He shouted over to her over the music, and she sighed.

"Cockblocker…" She mumbled under her breath, and got up to follow him, excitement replacing every atom in her body.

o~o~o~o (Not Much Later…)

They hid near the bathrooms, where it was super dark, and where Lisanna's brother Elfman and his date, Evergreen, were near.

"They aren't doing anything! Bickslow why did you suggest this?!" The girl hissed at the boy.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you suggested this Lissy." He responded. He had put his visor back on after she caught up with him and they were hidden.

"Ok firstly, I'm not Lissy. I'm Lisanna. And secondly, you clearly did, because I called you a creeper for spying on my brother!" She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Ok… What do you want to do now then?" He copied her.

"Anything you wanna do." She said, uncrossing her arms and she began to walk away.

"Dance?" He said, grabbing her arm and twirling her around.

"Eep! O-Ok… Sure." She looked down at the ground as he looked at her, when a slow dance came on, while he misjudged his twirl, and they got extremely close.

"Heh heh… Sorry…" He said, inching a little bit away from her as they began the dance.

"It's ok. Oh, take that stupid visor off already!" She whisper shouted, reaching for it, when he grabbed her hand in his.

"Wha…"

"I don't need it off to do this." He said when he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then gave in and kissed back.

"You liked that, huh? There's more where that came from, if you like…" He said while they broke apart and her head rested on his chest.

"Oh. OH. Sorry, but Mira hasn't approved of us yet…" Lisanna said, and turned red.

"N-No I didn't mean it like that!" He said while looking down at her, shocked at her dirty mind.

"Oh. Sorry…" Lisanna said as they broke apart and went to get their stuff, because that was the last song of the night.

"Why does every girl assume that when I say that?" He half laughed.

"Because that is what it sounds like you mean." She said, walking over to get her coat.

"Well, sorry again. I think. Uh…" He said awkwardly while she laughed.

"See you Monday Bickslow. Oh wait!" She kissed his cheek and then looked in her purse.

"What the?!" He said as she took his hand and wrote something on it.

"Got to go! Bye!" Lisanna waved, and ran to find her siblings.

He looked at his hand, and saw something written on it. He got his phone out and started putting in her number.

"Heh, still got it." He grinned as he put his phone away and began to look for his car in the wonderful spring night.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: DID YOU LIKE IT?! I hope you did… I had everyone's choice of couples in it, didn't I? Well, I might do an extra chapter… But probably won't post it till around Christmas or New Years or something like that. Anyway, see ya around! Oh, and don't forget to R &R! (Also, put in more requests, this was fun to write!)**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off!**


End file.
